Un Dulce Recuerdo
by HybridVirus
Summary: La historia detras de la capa de Vincent. PersonajeOriginalxVincent
1. Una Suplica y Una Decicion

**Un Dulce Recuerdo  
By:** Hybrid Virus

**Summary:** Pre Final Fantasy VII (Antes del incidente con Sephiroth pero una buena cantidad de tiempo después de que Vincent fuera encerrado en el sótano dentro del ataúd.)

Una historia de como fue que Vincent consiguió su capa.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece en lo absoluto solo soy una fan la cual no obtiene ninguna ganancia monetaria de parte de esto.

Lo único que me pertenece es La dulce Suri y la satisfacción de saber que alguien aprecia esta historia. -w-

-Hablar-

_"Pensar"_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Capitulo I:** Una Suplica y Una Decicion

Un leve suspiro escapo mis labios al ver el paisaje que se demostraba ante mi, el pequeño pueblo de Nibelhim; la luz de la luna que se filtraba levemente entre las obscuras nubes y las sombras que esta dejaban ver me hacían sentir en un lugar tan...misterioso y a la ves siniestro.

Una leve risa me hizo salir de mi ensoñación

-Basta Suri te lastimaras el cuello de tanto movimiento-

-p-pero Zidane!!- cruce mis brazos en un gesto infantil que demostraba mi impaciencia

-sin peros- un leve puchero se acomodo en mis labios, el inferior levemente salido para darle el toque de 'lindura' que yo sabia el no podía resistir

-si tanto quieres curiosear mira hacia allá- seguí con ambos ojos su mirada por la ventana del jeep en el que viajábamos.

Por su risa supe que la reacción que tuve fue la que el esperaba, en un instante me encontraba adherida a la ventana mirando con mis grandes ojos color miel la mansión que se erguía al pie del monte Nibelh.

-esa es la mansión shinra- pude sentirme asentir con la cabeza mas no pude dejar de mirar la mansión se veía...tan desolada, triste, sola.

En un instante pude sentir como si la casa misma tuviera emociones y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas las cuales limpie con las mangas de mi largo suéter color rojo, en ese instante decidí que haría una visita a la casa aunque tuviera que escapar del mismísimo Zidane.

**.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.**

-Oh por favor te prometo que me portare bien!!- -no Suri aun no conoces el lugar para dejarte ir por ti misma- ni mis quejas, suplicas, llanto, amenazas y berrinches me consiguieron dar lo que quería salir de la casa!!

-Pero Zidane! estaremos aquí pocos días y quiero conocer el lugar!!...por favor!!- -no- para mi horror mi padre adoptivo no me permitía siquiera salir al jardín pues sabia que en el momento en el que se diera vuelta escaparía para ver el pueblo por mi misma.

-ohh!! Vamos!! No es tan grande como para perderse!!- -hmm..- genial estaba cediendo! esta era mi oportunidad -además la gente es muy amigable no veo la razón por la que ellos no se ofrezcan a ayudarme después- -n-..- no le permití terminar pues el momento en que iba a hablar empecé a picarle las costillas lo que según yo era mi tortura para el.

Para mi suerte le oí suspirar sip lo había logrado!! heh! no pude hacer otra cosa mas que darme una leve palmadita mental en la espalda a mi misma -bien pero ten cuidado- -sip!!- corrí bajando las escaleras y llegue a las puertas principales para mirar como el sol bañaba al pueblo dándole un leve tono de luz y vida a todo lo que había ahí.

Después de cerrar las puertas con pasos gráciles pero firmes me aleje del lugar donde se encontraba mi protector dispuesta a disfrutar de la amigable aura de la gente a mí alrededor.

En el momento en el que empecé a caminar no pude evitar sonreír niños jugando en las calles, mujeres charlando amenamente, jóvenes alimentando a los chocobos había un gran numero de actividad pero aun así paz y tranquilidad eso era algo que no se veía a menudo en la ciudad.

-que dulce!! kya!!- para mi desgracia mi padre ya me había mencionado que era linda pero nunca le creí...como lo empecé a lamentar el momento en que me saltaron encima tres mujeres y no lo digo literalmente.

Esas palabras habían escapado de los labios de una de esas mujeres las cuales no dejaban de jalarme las mejillas, revolverme el cabello y abrazarme y murmurar que era como un angelito caído del cielo.

Con mucha suerte había logrado safarme de las mujeres y disculparme diciendo que debía volver a casa con mi padre lo cual haría...pero en mi camino la vi...ahí mirándome suplicándome que entrara, mire a mi alrededor y vi todo tranquilo al parecer a la gente no le gustaba acercarse mucho bah! debería de ser por algún cuento.

Sin duda alguna me acerque y me sonreí a mi misma empujando levemente la puerta negra que me negaba el paso al abrirla un leve escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo normalmente cualquier otra persona con mi edad 11 años se hubiera echado para atrás mas no yo pfhhh!! Por favor yo era Suri Tribal Hija de Zidane Tribal, el cazador de Demonios!! a mi nada me podía detener y mucho menos alejarme de una casa donde tal vez vería cosas asombrosas!!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! Aki Hybrid hola gente este cap ha sido editado se han eliminado la mayoría de los horrores ortográficos gracias a Seph y se ha decidido x fin quien es el padre de Suri nada mas ni nada menos que el adorado Zidane de final fantasy IX


	2. La Planta Baja De Shinra

**Un Dulce Recuerdo  
Capítulo II: Recorrido Entre Las Sombras:**

**La Planta Baja: **El Cuarto de Música, La Cocina, Los Pasillos, La Despensa, El Comedor y Las Escaleras

**Capítulo Dedicado a Milena2091!!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Al momento en que empuje el portón negro que me mantenía lejos del alcance del lugar al que me sentía tan atraída no pude evitar sentir escalofríos ante el chirrido que provino de el -dios en verdad nadie se ha acercado por aquí o esa cosa no sonaría así-

Con cada paso que daba podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón aumentar y mientras miraba la fachada del lugar en el que muy pronto me aventuraría no podía evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento en el fondo de mi estomago. Y es que simplemente el aura del lugar estaba llena de tristeza, agonía, dolor, arrepentimiento, culpa...tantos sentimientos juntos me hacían sentir pesada...como si en un momento me fuera a derrumbar.

y por un simple descuido si termine derrumbada en mi ensoñación había sido tacleada por gospel mi mascota -Bark!! Bark!- -shhh!! gospel quieres que se den cuenta de donde estamos?- una vez habiendo silenciado a mi compañero continúe caminando hacia la entrada.

Colocando mi mano sobre la puerta de caoba y deslizando las yemas de mis dedos en su superficie no pude hacer nada más que pensar en el problema en el que me metería si mi padre se enteraba de esto

-hmmmm- pfhhh!! ohh por favor a quien le importa lo que el viejo piense quiero entrar y eso es lo que voy a hacer!-

-bien aquí vamos- con una leve sonrisa y mi decisión ya establecida empuje la puerta para abrirme paso al lugar que tanto quería visitar para mi sorpresa el lugar no me decepcionaba con un toque misterioso y tenebroso.

Me encontraba en una gran habitación a sus lados unas cuantas puertas y escaleras en una orilla lo cual me sorprendía pues la oscuridad era tanta que casi no las podía ver.

Manteniendo la puerta abierta para que mi lobuno compañero entrara detrás de mí al momento de cerrarla nos sumergimos en inmensa oscuridad cuando me disponía a avanzar el leve quejido de mi mascota me hizo voltear a mirarle -que pasa gospel?-

La forma en que me miraba era como si estuviera diciendo 'regresemos'

-ohhh vamos gospel no seas aguafiestas!!- avance y sonreí al ver a mi fiel amigo a mi lado decidido a no dejarme.

Una de mis manos se deslizaba por la pared mientras de vez en cuando volteaba a mirar a gospel pues podía ver como sus orejas se movían levemente dándose cuenta de sonidos que yo no podía escuchar...en un momento me puse a pensar en que tal vez había alguien más en ese lugar, mí respiración se agito levemente y sin darme cuenta choque contra una mesa la cual tenía sobre ella un jarrón y un candelero que había visto mejores días -rayos!-

Ambos cayeron, el candelero haciendo un sonoro 'clank' y el jarrón el sonido de cristal roto por un momento agradecí el hecho de que el ruido no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de nadie fuera, pero para mi mala suerte...llamo la atención del único habitante de la casa.

**.:Vincent P.o.V:.**

Mis ojos se abrieron con pesadez aunque ya llevaba un buen tiempo durmiendo el silencio en el que descansaba se vio roto por pasos...

Después de pasos hubo el sonido de algo rompiéndose después de eso escuche una voz pelear con alguien así que lo único que vino a mi mente es que había venido otro niño a jugar el papel de valiente.

...un leve suspiro escapo de mis labios y volví a cerrar mis ojos sabiendo que los niños que siempre entraban nunca llegaban más lejos del corredor principal.

**.:End P.o.V:.**

-waaa!! Estúpida mesa!!- dejando mis quejas de lado y pasando sobre los restos del jarrón seguí adelante abriendo la primera puerta que tuve cerca, en ella había una sala de música y en el centro de esta un piano.

-mfh y Zidane se queja de que yo no limpio- una leve risa escapo de mis labios, ante el comentario mientras pasaba mis dedos por la superficie de las teclas...Leves notas pero aun lo suficientemente audibles para ser apreciadas en el silencio del lugar fueron lo que recibí

-genial aun funciona!!-

En tan solo un instante me encontraba sentada tocando una leve melodía que hacía ya algún tiempo había aprendido, era algo tranquilo pero aun así gentil y dulce -hmm?-

De reojo pude ver a gospel correr tras algo así que me puse de pie y le seguí por la puerta que se encontraba al final de la habitación.

-gospel?- al entrar me encontré en un pasillo con dos puertas una al final y una a la derecha me acerque y abrí la puerta de la derecha para encontrarme de nuevo en el sala principal de la casa -hmm- cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí al final de pasillo para buscar a mi canino compañero.

-una cocina eh?- leves escalofríos me recorrieron el cuerpo gracias al aire que se colaba por la ventana rota -gosp que estás haciendo- me cruce de brazos mientras veía a gospel seguir a una ardilla que seguro había entrado por esa ventana.

Me acerque a la puerta a un costado de mi -hmm...- frascos llenos de moho y cosas por el estilo se encontraban en repisas -supongo que esto es la alacena- me aleje de la puerta -vamos gosp- palmeando levemente mi muslo para que gospel me siguiera me acerque a la puerta que había abierto antes de entrar a la cocina.

**.:Vincent P.o.V:.**

Muy bien las probabilidades de que un infante supiera tocar el piano eran muy poco probables y que este siguiera por el pasillo entre la sala de música y la cocina aun menores tal vez solo tal vez...pudiera ser que alguien más hubiera entrado? y si así era para qué? por qué?...en un instante aferrando con fuerza la que ahora era mi mano izquierda no pude evitar creer que era -...Hojo-

**.:End P.o.V:.**

-bien eso quiere decir que ya solo queda esta puerta- me acerque a la puerta para encontrar un comedor, la mesa estaba completamente llena de libros y papeles desacomodados por todos lados -hmmm- mire el lugar de arriba abajo de pronto un pequeño libro azul marino me llamo la atención.



Estaba tirado en el piso me agache levemente para recogerlo y cuando lo hice un pedazo de papel con las letras v.v cayo de este -huh?- extendiendo mi mano para tomarlo le di la vuelta y en cuanto lo vi pude sentir mis mejillas tornarse un intenso tono carmín.

Era una foto -que lastima que este en blanco y negro- algo antigua en ella se veía a un joven alrededor de 20, en un traje de negocios sentado en ese mismo comedor puliendo una arma.

-v.v...Siglas?- con un leve ladeo de mi cabeza introduje la foto con prisa en una de las bolsas de mis pantalones cargo de color negro.

al parecer no había nada mas...espera un momento..-que!?-…Es mi imaginación o pareciera que gospel me sonríe con picardía? _"por dios que bochornoso!!"_ pude sentir mis mejillas tornarse rojo carmín me di la vuelta y volví a pasar por la puerta...soy yo o pareciera que el can estaba soltando leves ruidos que podían ser interpretados como risas?...

continúe caminando e ignorando el hecho de que las escaleras se veían algo inseguras, me decidí a subirlas para revisar el segundo piso, con suavidad coloque mi mano sobre el polvoriento pasamanos de madera y empecé a subir.

Cada paso que daba levantaba una leve nube de humo -los conejos del polvo dominan este lugar!!- palmee levemente el lomo de gospel -casi puedo imaginarme al polvo saltando- mirando hacia la izquierda pude ver un mapa colgando en la pared.

Concentrándome nuevamente en los escalones llegue a lo que parecía un pequeño balcón donde empezaba otro juego de escaleras -pareciera que eso no durara mucho- murmure mientras miraba con fascinación el candelabro que colgaba sobre la habitación velas a medio usar se encontraban haciéndole compañía.

-bien sigamos- dando un leve resoplido subí el corto juego de escaleras para encontrar que el camino se dividía en dos pasillos una a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.

-izquierda...o derecha?-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Bien el capitulo dos ha sido editado también, pero aun sigue siendo una dedicación para Milena2091!! Milena aun te agradecemos, porque siempre serás el primer Review de

.:Un Dulce Recuerdo:.

"Serpentinas confeti globos y dibujitos de Vincent caen del techo"

Honestamente espero que sigas disfrutando la historia!!

Y todos los lectores tmbn!

Y a todos los demás que aun no han enviado Reviews se les invita a que lo hagan por que este fic tiene 182 hits!! Y la verdad quiero saber qué es lo que piensan de el.

No olviden! Reviews es igual a Escritora demente feliz!!

**-Reviews-**

**Milena2091: **Hola! Pues no sé si el fic sea muy original pero…nunca vi a nadie hablar de Hayate (la capa de vincent) así que me anime a escribir esto. Me alegra que la historia te agrade, claro que seguiré escribiendo y gracias por el review; nos vemos! ñya! nwn

Sephiroth: "barriendo el confeti y las serpentinas" deja de hacer eso Hybrid!!

Hybrid: qué? Cosa?

Sephiroth: ensuciar la casa a lo baka! Como no eres tu quien limpia!!

Ok…démosle un Brake a Seph! Nos vemos!


	3. La planta alta De Shinra

**Un Dulce Recuerdo  
****Capitulo III: Recorrido Entre Las Sombras:**

**La Planta Alt****a: **Los Pasillos, La Bóveda, La Habitación Verde, La Habitación de Huéspedes, El Estudio, La Habitación Principal

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Mire hacia ambos lados y coloque la punta, de mi dedo índice contra mi mejilla en, un leve gesto pensativo...-uhmmm...ok- caminando hacia el pasillo de la izquierda voltee para ver a gospel ir hacia el otro lado -gosp! no te alejes mucho- .

Camine lentamente y coloque la mano sobre la pared -rayos...si tan solo hubiera mas luz- deslizando la mano levemente por la superficie para no tropezar con nada, entre cerré mis ojos para intentar ajustarlos a la oscuridad del lugar.

-tres puertas?- al final del pasillo, se encontraban tres puertas. Una a mi izquierda, otra frente a mi y una a mi derecha. Mire cada una de las puertas, intentando decidir a cual entrar primero.

-esta...- y con leves pasos me acerque a la puerta que estaba a mi izquierda.

Gracias a la poca luz, que entraba por las ventanas. pude distinguir un sin fin de objetos cubiertos en polvo, un librero lleno de libros y una caja fuerte, ignorando los libros mire a mi alrededor hasta que pose una mano en la caja fuerte. -me pregunto para que, tendrían una caja fuerte?- al retirar mi mano sonreí, al ver la marca de esta. en el polvo acumulado sobre la caja.

Empecé a caminar mientras, estiraba los brazos para desperezarme. -bien veamos que hay, tras la puerta numero dos!- cerrando la puerta detrás de mi me acerque a la puerta que le seguía. Al abrir la puerta mi sonrisa se agrando por completo -plantas...- era una habitación verde!, era como ver un pequeño jardín dentro de la casa...-valla aun no están secas-

Dando saltitos de un modo infantil me acerque a una de las plantas para tocarla.

Siempre tuve una debilidad por las plantas me traían cierta paz...acercando mi nariz levemente a las hojas de la planta pude percibir el leve olor de tierra húmeda, un aroma dulce mezclado con el aroma de las hojas y un poco de pólvora. -hmm?- era enverdad ligero como si la esencia se hubiera quedado ahí gracias al tiempo de quien quiera que hubiera traído una arma y hubiera pasado un largo tiempo en el lugar.

**.:Vincent P.o.V:.**

Podía ver completamente su caminar, esa sonrisa enferma en su rostro, su cola de caballo causando el sonido de fricción cuando esta rozaba con su espalda.

La ira no se hizo esperar podía sentir el enojo irradiando de mi, podía escuchar risas y leves murmullos en mi cabeza...los murmullos de los seres que compartían mi cuerpo, recordando que esas criaturas podían resurgir en el momento en el que perdiera el control sobre mi mismo me hizo relajarme.

Tal vez no me agradara Hojo...pero aun había gente en el pueblo personas que sufrirían si perdía el control sobre mi mismo. Murmullos y quejas empezaron a llegar a mis oídos _"aguafiestas"_ podía entender sus deseos de venganza.

Todos ellos habían sido privados de un cuerpo propio, teniendo que vivir y refugiarse en lo mas profundo de mi mente, para mi sorpresa una voz con un tono lascivo, que demostraba fastidio fue la que me hizo despertar de mi leve estado de ensoñación.

_"podrías tranquilizarte?...si fuera Hojo ya hubiera venido hacia acá"_

Normalmente no concordaría con Caos/Chaos, (N/A: como le quieran decir -.-) pero tenia la razón

Hojo nunca rondaría por el lugar...vendría directo al punto, además por los leves pasos que podía escuchar podría pensar que la persona se encontraba en la pequeña sala verde.

El lugar era el que a Hojo menos le agradaba así que podía ser cierto, quizás no fuera Hojo pero aun había alguien que ya había llegado al segundo piso, normalmente nadie entraba y los niños que lo hacían, nunca llegaban tan lejos.

_"Tal vez sea un pequeño gatito curioso jeje"_ negué levemente ante el comentario _"pero ya sabes Vinny la curiosidad mato al gato...solo espero que este tenga suerte"_ casi pude sentir la sonrisa maliciosa que el demonio portaba, cerrando mis ojos me dispuse a ignorar al mas poderoso y fastidioso de mis demonios, no había nada en este lugar...nada excepto yo y ellos, y yo nunca me atrevería a lastimar a un niño.

**.:End P.o.V:.**

Mientras tocaba levemente las hojas de la planta frente a mi pude notar una caja cerca de una mesa -huh?- me acerque me coloque en cuclillas y abrí la caja -vacía?- colocando la tapa suavemente en su lugar me puse de pie y mire alrededor mientras aspiraba profundamente el aroma que me estaba empezando a gustar.

-Hora de revisar la ultima puerta para ir a buscar a Gosp- lentamente me acerque a la puerta no sin respirar la esencia tan llamativa que llenaba la habitación. Salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mi caminando hacia la puerta restante.

Suavemente coloque mi mano sobre la perilla y girándola rápidamente me encontré dentro de la habitación. la oscuridad llenaba cada esquina del lugar un poco de luz entraba gracias a la ventanas colocada en el costado derecho de la habitación.

Mirando alrededor intente encontrar algo que atrapara mi interés, alejándome del marco de la puerta me adentre mas en la alcoba pudiendo así notar dos camas gemelas y un escritorio con un libro abierto sobre este.

Acercándome al escritorio tome el libro entre mis manos. Sus páginas anteriormente blancas ahora se veían amarillas y mucha de la escritura era ilegible, pero había algunas partes que aun se podían comprender. -un diario?-

X Día X Mes X Año

Estoy empezando a temer el resultado de este experimento conforme avanza el proceso...pero, debo decir que los resultados son impresitos, me encuentro algo alterado por la condición de la joven Crecent. Hojo la mantiene en el laboratorio un sin fin de horas durante el día, temo que esto afecte su salud y la del niño que lleva en su vientre.

El Turk que nos ha acompañado no solo ha intentado interferir si no también hablar con la joven Crecent acerca de este experimento. Aunque no creo que el lo entienda completamente el quiere intentar detenerla a como de lugar.

El profesor se vuelve mas impaciente día a día, por dios espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto...pero si no...si Hojo continua...solo puedo esperar que el Turk saque de aquí sana y salva a la joven Crecent y a su hijo.

-Gast

_"un experimento...de Shinra?"_ dejando el libro en su lugar me recargue contra el escritorio. -tal vez- murmure mientras sacaba la foto que había metido hace rato en mis pantalones. -estarían hablando de ti?- con un leve suspiro coloque la foto de regreso en mi bolsillo me aleje del escritorio y me dirigí a la puerta.

Caminando suavemente me acerque al final del pasillo, pase a un lado de las escaleras y me dirigí a encontrar a mi mascota. -uhm..- no pude evitar el sentir escalofríos el silencio que se había apoderado de esa parte de la casa era tanto que lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de mi corazón y el de garras chocando contra madera.

Mire hacia ambos lados intentando decidir si ir por el pasillo o entrar a la habitación, girando hacia la izquierda mire el oscuro pasillo que se erguía frente a mi, lo único que se veía al final de este era una ventana que dejaba entrar unos cuantos rayos de luz, lentamente me dirigí hacia la ventana.

Había cuadros y fotos en ambos lados del pasillo, todas lucían terrible habiendo perdido ya el color y algunas ya estaban hechas pedazos. Continúe caminando lentamente hasta que el piso hizo un sonoro 'crack' rápidamente mire sobre mi hombro notando que solo era yo en el lugar mire hacia abajo y presione mi pie contra la madera enseguida recibiendo como respuesta otro 'crack'

Un leve suspiro escapo mis labios para después dar lugar a una leve risa -ahhh tabla que lindo susto el que me diste- murmure con sarcasmo, continúe caminando y escuche otro 'crack' el cual tome como si la tabla hubiera dicho 'de nada', habiendo llegado al final del pasillo mire desde la ventana, viendo como los rayos del sol seguían aun intactos, mire hacia un costado para ver una puerta abierta -un estudio?-

Rápidamente entre en la habitación no queriendo que nadie pudiera verme por la ventana, algunas ventanas sin cortinas dejaban iluminarse el lugar unos cuantos libreros, sillas y un escritorio bajo se encontraban en el lugar, adentrándome mas pude notar la gastada textura de la alfombra oriental.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el escritorio algo brillaba en el gracias a la luz entrante -eh?...materia?- una pequeña esfera transparente se encontraba sobre el escritorio -nunca había escuchado que hubiera materia como esta- murmure mientras veía la rosa negra dentro de la esfera. -tal vez no sea materia...- mirando la esfera por unos cuantos minutos me decidí a llevarla conmigo.

Me dirigí a la puerta mientras colocaba la esfera en uno de mis bolsillos -bien Gosp ahí voy- caminando con algo de pesadez me dirigí hacia la puerta que hace rato había dejado atrás.

Pase a un lado del marco de la puerta para encontrarme dentro de una pequeña habitación, Mirando alrededor lo primero que vi fue una mesa, sobre esta había un viejo jarrón con tallos de flores secos y a los lados de este pétalos marchitos.

mi atención cambio del jarrón a la puerta abierta que se encontraba a un lado, no habiendo otro lugar adonde ir me acerque, mire alrededor de la habitación una silla cama y un librero lleno de libros estaban en la habitación mirando hacia un costado del cuarto encontré a gospel rasgando la pared de piedra -gosp deja de hacer eso- hale levemente al can apoyando una pierna en la pared para intentar alejarlo -huh?- de reojo pude ver como la pared se movía.

Soltando a gospel coloque mi peso contra la pared y esta término abriéndose como una puerta. Mi curiosidad pudo mas que yo así que mire hacia adentro -escaleras?-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Bien el capitulo tres ha sido editado!! Yay 3 caps en una sola noche!!

Seph: los malcrías insisto

Hybrid: mi madre no me malcrió!! Así que déjame malcriar a los otros!!

Bueno esto es todo x ahora-

Seph: espera!?

Hybrid: kep?

Seph: no me haras la vida imposible en este cierre de cap?

Hybrid: nuhhh te estoy dando un brake!...x ke en el cap 5 kerras asesinarme…

Seph: que pasa en el cap 5!? ò.ó

Hybrid: sin comentarios!!

Oks! Nos vemos!! Ñya!!


	4. El Atico y El Sotano

**Un Dulce Recuerdo**

**Capitulo IV****: Recorrido Entre Las Sombras:**

**La Rampa, **El Ático, El Sótano, El Laboratorio, La Biblioteca, El Jardín, La Cripta

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya habiendo revisado toda la casa decidí tomar mis oportunidades con la rampa...no había mas lugar a donde ir -bien aquí vamos- al momento de colocar el primer pie en el escalón, las orejas de gospel se hicieron hacia atrás y corrió hacia abajo dejándome sola en la oscuridad.

-Gospel!!- aferrando mi mano a la pared descendí lentamente la luz era muy poca y el hecho de que las escaleras se inclinaban mas hacia abajo me hacían pensar que si no me sujetaba caería

-dios quien en su sano juicio usa madera para escalones!!- murmuraba mientras bajaba los escalones que rechinaban cada ves que pisaba uno, mientras mas bajaba mas frió se tornaba el aire

-Gospel!!...gospel Regresa!!- podía escuchar las garras de gospel raspando contra la madera mientras corría hacia abajo

Ignorando los escalofríos y el sentimiento que se apodero de mi estomago seguí adelante la madera seguía haciendo ruido debajo de mis pisadas.

.::Vincent P.O.V::.

Pude escuchar pisadas en la madera y gritos suplicando por la espera de alguien tal vez me había equivocado y había mas personas dentro?

Ladridos?...pude escuchar algo pasar corriendo y lo que me parecía el chillido de un ratón

Así que no me había equivocado solo había una persona y al parecer un perro...un perro que había abandonado a su amo para seguir a un ratón.

.::End P.O.V::.

-no es tan largo ahora que lo veo bien- levante mi mirada para ver la puerta por la que había entrado no muy lejos de mi..-huh?- intentando ajustar mis ojos a la oscuridad pude ver algo que no había visto antes…Una cadena que cae de un hueco en el techo

-uhm..- mirando hacia abajo pude notar el camino que faltaba "uhm...que puedo perder?"

Pegando mi espalda a la pared corrí lo que pude y me aferre a la cadena con todo mi ser -ahhh!! n-no!! Deja de moverte, deja de moverte!!- la cadena se movía de un lado a otro causando que la parte debajo de mi chocara contra la pared y un sonoro clanck resonara en el lugar.

-uhhh...por lo menos ya se detuvo- empecé a subir agradeciendo el hecho de traer mis guantes de piel puestos antes de saltar, me encontré peleando contra la cadena por lo menos 5 minutos y una vez arriba mire alrededor.

Polvo cajas escritorios libros libreros tirados -hmm supongo que es un ático- me encogí de hombros mientras mire alrededor -guaw y hablando de lo que es desorden- pase mis manos por un leve traje de negocios azul que yacía colgado en una varilla de metal en una esquina

-este traje me es familiar...- pasando la yema de los dedos por la superficie de la suave tela intente recordar donde lo había visto

-hmm- aun lado de el había en una repisa había una carpeta de color negro, ignorando el frió del cuarto y la cortina de polvo que lo cubría me senté sobre una caja con la carpeta y me dispuse a hojearla.

-...Turk?- dejando que mis ojos escanearan el documento que pertenecía a shinra -pero..Que hace aquí el perfil de un turk?-

-hey cloud mira!! Parece que algo se mueve en esa parte de la casa!-

Dios esa niña no pudo gritar mas fuerte aunque hubiera querido! me quede inmóvil intentando no llamar la atención de ambos niños que estaban viendo desde la torre de agua en el centro del pueblo.

-oh tifa estas viendo cosas anda si tienes miedo te acompañare a casa-

-ahhh esto me pasa por curiosa- con un leve resoplido me levante y a prisas hice un leve dobles con la carpeta para poderla poner en la otra bolsa de mi pantalón. -bien momento de salir de este lugar para buscar a gosp-

Mientras caminaba no me di cuenta de la banca que se encontraba tirada y termina estrellándome en el piso.

-auch!!-...me senté en el piso para pasar gentilmente mi mano por mi espalda intentando librarme del dolor -ahhh...no vuelvo a meterme a una casa tan grande..hmm?- por el impacto una caja que se encontraba encima del librero de ahí cerca me callo en la cabeza -huh?- levante la tapa para encontrar una llave con una gema roja en la parte superior -sugoi- tome la llave y coloque la pequeña cadena que estaba a su alrededor en mi cuello.

-no debería de tomarla...pero no es como si alguien la valla a utilizar- me puse de pie y moviendo unas cajas fuera de mi camino pude ver una escalera pegada a la pared -bueno ahí voy- aproximadamente unos 14 minutos después pise suelo firme -no jueguen...esto debe de ser el sótano?- un leve escalofrió me recorrió al ver la superficie de piedra y tierra adornada con cadenas y...eran eso huesos!?.

.::Vincent P.O.V::.

Esa persona seguía ahí pude escuchar el sonido de madera crujiendo después el sonido de una cadena chocando contra piedra

-hmm- muy bien ya estaba fuera de pregunta quien estaba adentro no podía ser un infante no hubiera tenido el valor para bajar por la rampa ni la fuerza para subir la cadena.

supuse que se encontraba aun en el ático e inmóvil pues el movimiento había cesado pero de pronto de la nada regresaron los pasos y el golpe de alguien azotándose contra madera el sonido de cajas siendo removidas de su lugar siguió y después el sonido de botas suavemente chocando contra metal.

Al parecer esa persona estaba decidida a revisar toda la casa

"Oh a dejarse caer contra todo lo que hay en ella jaja" negué levemente y luego me dispuse a ignorarle.

.::End P.O.V::.

-dios justo cuando creo que el lugar no se vuelve mas tenebroso se torna una caverna!!-..Camine levemente mirando a mi alrededor cráneos adornaban algunas esquinas al igual que polvo, telarañas y unas cuantas alimañas -dios shinra enverdad es excéntrico- coloque cada mano en mis antebrazos intentando conseguir algo de calor mientras seguía caminando.

Justo en ese momento un ratón paso corriendo frente a mis pies -ohh vamos como si un pequeño ratón me fuera a asustar!- seguí caminando con algo de confidencia en mi -croack-...me quede congelada al escuchar ese ruido "ohh dios,oh dios no...Por favor no" con pavor en mis ojos voltee para ver un charco a lo lejos y en su borde...-una rana!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!- corrí viendo dos puertas y me arroje a la mas cercana abriéndola de un empujón -eso estuvo tan cerca- me pude sentir deslizarme contra la puerta mientras suspiraba terminando así sentada en el suelo.

.::Vincent P.O.V::.

Leves murmullos llegaban a mi oídos algo sobre tenebroso, una caverna, un ratón la voz indudablemente era femenina y tenia mucha confidencia sonreí para mi mismo ante el pensamiento de una mujer pasando por todos los desastres que había escuchado allá arriba en un instante esta desapareció al escuchar el grito que siguió.

Pude escuchar pasos acercarse corriendo y gritando en un mantra algo como rana rana, me relaje al saber lo que había causado el pavor de mi inesperada visita, escuche a alguien arrojarse contra una puerta y azotarla detrás..."pero quien se asusta de las ranas?"

.::End P.O.V::.

-huh?...un laboratorio?- mirando al fondo pude ver instrumentos de laboratorio viejos esperando ser usados nuevamente mirando a un lado pude ver un pasillo lleno de libros y lo que parecían ser mas y mas libros.

Una mesa llena de libros y cuadernos de notas y algunas otras interesantes herramientas.

Me acerque a la mesa viendo los libros y las libretas ahí soplando un poco lo que recibí fue una nube de humo que se levanto en la habitación.

-ashh mugre polvo- un leve estornudo escapo de mi coloque una mano en uno de los tubos que se encontraban ahí uno estaba completamente estrellado pasando mi mano intentando limpiar el polvo que adornaba el tanque.

-verde...como el mako- pase mis manos por lo que parecían ser marcas de garras...-que pudo hacer eso?- intentando ignorar el escalofrió que me dio al imaginar a una criatura atrapada dentro de ese tubo.

Decidí caminar por el pasillo entrando a una librería en la cual supuse deberían de ir todos los libros regados en la mesa ahí también había una mesa cubierta de libros libreros llenos de ellos incluso había libros en el piso, girando alrededor de mi eje para poder ver todo el cuarto no pude evitar sonreírme

de reojo pude ver un libro morado en una de las repisas me acerque...se veía muy fuera de lugar jalándolo levemente de su puesto el librero hace un leve crack empujando el librero pude ver un túnel y escaleras de caracol que van hacia arriba subiendo lentamente un sentimiento de vació me lleno mientras subía aun no encontraba a gosp así que volvería pero seria enguanto viera a donde llevaban las escaleras...frente a mi se encontraba una puerta de madera cerrada por dentro deshaciéndome del seguro y empujando la puerta me encontré en un jardín.

-huh?...es la parte trasera de la mansión?-

.::Vincent P.O.V::.

El sonido de pasos en metal me despertó de mi ensoñación...la persona se marchaba y para mi sorpresa sentía un vacío dentro de mi...absurdo pero verdad...el sonido de madera crujiendo y un murmullo me hicieron creer que todo había terminado ahí..-...?- rasguños?..había algo rasguñando la puerta? y esos eran pasos?..y silbidos?...quien volvería a entrar aquí ya pudiendo salir?

.::End P.O.V::.

Regrese corriendo hacia abajo bien! había encontrado una salida ahora solo debía encontrar a gospel y revisar la puerta que quedaba -gospel!- habiendo llegado a la Liberia empecé a silbar para llamar la atención del can entrando de regreso al laboratorio ignore la mesa y abrí la puerta viendo a mi compañero rasguñando la puerta que había ignorado antes -hey gosp!! Intentando abrir la puerta eh?- un leve quejido de gospel fue mi respuesta -bien bien intentemos abrirla-

Pasando mis manos por la fría puerta de acero la revise de un lado a otro no había ninguna manija -como es que una puerta no tiene manija!- me puse en cuclillas levemente viendo entonces el ojo de una cerradura -se abre con una llave?-

Examinándolo más de cerca en la parte superior tenía una gema roja -es idéntica...-

Con cuidado me quite la llave que llevaba en el cuello...-será?..-

.::Vincent P.O.V::.

Así que era el perro lo que rasguñaba la puerta?...no importaba lo que intentaran la puerta no abriría había sido cerrada con una llave y estaba seguro que hojo se la debía de haber llevado o eso creía yo hasta que escuche el click del candado de la puerta retirándose...genial ahora tendría que tratar con una curiosa que no lo dejaría de bombardear con preguntas si es que entraba.

.::End P.O.V::.

Coloque la llave en la cerradura y dándole la vuelta escuche el click del candado cediendo -listo gosp?- lentamente empuje la puerta para asomar la cabeza lentamente -bien ahora o nunca- el quejido del metal demostraba que la puerta no había sido usada en mucho tiempo. el lugar estaba cubierto completamente en tinieblas -...- introduje lentamente la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones -viejo amigo no me falles...- un leve "click" se escucho en la habitación y con un movimiento de mis dedos había por lo menos algo de luz

-jaja zippo el mejor amigo del hombre- sonreí mientras colocaba frente a mi la mano que sostenía el encendedor -veamos-

Mirando sobre mi hombro pude notar una antorcha en la pared aun con el encendedor no había mucha luz así que la mejor opción era encenderla -a un lado gosp por que si te piso no me hago responsable- acercando el encendedor a la antorcha espere hasta que el fuego se había encendido por completo en ella.

-bien- cerré el zippo y lo coloque en mi bolsillo trasero de nuevo, tome la antorcha con cuidado para sacarla del pedestal que la sostenía y moviéndome hacia el otro costado encontré otra y repitiendo el procedimiento para encenderla devolví la primera antorcha a su lugar.

Me di vuelta para mirar el lugar ahora alumbrado -por shiva! estoy profanando una cripta!- mire alrededor había algunos cuantos ataúdes sin tapas y cada uno tenia un esqueleto. en cada esqueleto faltaban huesos -pero quien los colocaría aquí?- el sonido de garras raspando contra el piso me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación, alejando mi mirada del esqueleto sin cráneo la dirigí hacia el centro de la habitación ahí estaba gospel mirando el único ataúd con una tapa.

-hey gosp que pasa?- me acerque y mire el ataúd su color era una leve mezcla de violeta con negro este se veía nuevo comparado con los otros cuatro que se encontraban en el lugar, la luz de la antorcha le daba un brillo etéreo y llamativo. Suavemente coloque mi mano sobre la tapa mi imaginación trabajando a mil por hora intentando adivinar que había dentro.

el sonido de garras siendo arrastradas me despertó de mi ensoñación -gosp?- mire al can el cual se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro en un gesto nervioso -hey gosp relájate..Nada malo va a pasar- sonreí levemente para intentar calmar al can y le palmee levemente la cabeza -no es como si algo fuera a saltar de ahí-

Ignorando los quejidos del can coloque ambas manos en la tapa decidida a abrir el ataúd mi imaginación seguía trabajando y creando miles de escenarios acerca de lo que se encontraba adentro de ese féretro.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Bien el capitulo cuatro ha sido revisado aquí no hubo mucho que editar casi no había errores, en otras cosas se que debería de estar subiendo el cap cinco pero primero quería editar los otros cuatro y ya estando hecho esto creo que en dos días subiré el cap 5.

Mi lentitud fue causada por que mi madre quería ir a visitar a su familia pero ahora estoy de regreso! Y eso significa actualizaciones!!

Seph: que hay del cap 5?

Hybrid: pues que vincent x fin aparecerá!!

Seph: y??

Hybrid: recuerdas esa habitación que te dije que arreglaras?

Seph: si?...

Hybrid: ps muy pronto tendremos a alguien más en casa así que ya no ceras el centro de atención

Seph: que!?

Bien esto es todo x hoy, jaja son las 2:47 AM no puedo creer a que hora ando chocando los caps del fic.

Seph: Largo a dormir! "arrastra a Hybrid hacia su habitación"

Hybrid: nos vemos!!

Seph: si es que te quieres despertar.


	5. Encuentro de Irises

**Un Dulce Recuerdo**

**Capitulo V:** Cuando Rubí y Caramelo se toparon por primera vez

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Coloque ambas manos en el borde de la tapa y empuje –tal vez no debería de hacer esto- murmure mientras seguía empujando la tapa –quiero decir, por alguna razón es que esta cerrado…no?- pude sentir la tapa moverse y deslizarse en las palmas de mis manos –demasiado tarde- suspire mientras dejaba la tapa resbalar de mis manos, dejándola que quedara recargada sobre el costado contrario del ataúd.

-Pero que…- murmure mientras veía el interior del ataúd, pensé encontrarme con un esqueleto u algo deforme pero…una persona?

Acerque mi rostro al interior del ataúd, cada de vez en cuando se veía como si su pecho se alzara, pero el tiempo era mucho –rayos sabía que Zidane tenía razón cuando dijo que debía aprender a tomar el pulso- Murmure mientras miraba al hombre que se encontraba dentro.

Largo cabello negro le tapaba gran parte del rostro, piel blanca tan pálida como el brillo de la luna, vestido con pantalones negros sujetados por un cinto y una playera de vestir negra con unos cuantos detalles dorados.

Con suavidad coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla y a pesar del calor de los guantes que llevaba puestos, pude sentir el frio que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Hey- murmure mientras tímidamente le picaba la costilla con mi dedo índice -uhm- suavemente coloque mi oreja sobre su pecho –hmm…- acerque más mi oído y espere pacientemente para después escuchar un leve sonido como "thump"

**Vincent P.O.V**

-Ohh…Vinny!-

En el fondo de mis pensamientos deje que se escuchara un leve quejido, sabiendo que Caos podría entender que tenía mi atención.

-No es dulce!? La chibi intenta escuchar tu corazón-

Con un insonoro quejido y la risa de caos haciendo eco en mi mente; intente concentrarme dándome así cuenta, del leve peso colocado sobre mi pecho.

-Quien me despierta de mi pesadilla?-

**End P.O.V**

Aleje mi oído suavemente del pecho de la persona para levantarme y mirarle…tal vez fue mi imaginación pero juraría que…-porque razón me has despertado?- Muy bien así que no había sido mi imaginación después de todo.

Pude sentir mi corazón irse hasta mi garganta en el momento en que el joven que recién estaba recostado levantaba su torso quedando sentado dentro del féretro.

Su cabello le cubría por completo el rostro, en cuanto sus parpados se abrieron pude sentir el aire abandonar mis pulmones, frente a mi estaban un par de irises color carmín como los mismísimos pétalos de las rosas.

-T-tenias una pesadilla?- _"ohhh genial suri, genial…tantas cosas que pudiste decir y lo primero que deja tus labios es una pregunta como esa"_

-Eso no es importante…quien eres y que haces aquí?-

-Yo…- me pare en seco al escuchar el notorio sonido que aumentaba detrás de mí, los gruñidos de góspel –gosp shhh!!- me voltee levemente al notar que la atención de la persona con la que me encontraba estaba colocada en el animal que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

Ahí estaba góspel, con el pelaje de su cuello completamente erguido, las orejas pegadas al cráneo y sus colmillos reluciendo, en la luz de las antorchas.

Lo cual era realmente raro, gosp solo reaccionaba así; si estaba seguro de que había algún peligro cerca.

-Gospel?-…murmure levemente mientras veía la forma en la que el can veía a la persona dentro del féretro. Un leve movimiento de la cabeza y pude ver al chico mirando al perro de la misma forma.

Pude darme cuenta de cómo el can me veía de reojo –al rincón gosp- pude ver al can intentar rehuir la orden, pero en cuanto levante mi mano y señale a un rincón cerca de la puerta, este camino hacia allá aun gruñendo.

-Lamento eso…solo es algo…sobre protector- murmure mientras le extendía mi mano derecha –Soy Suri-

**Vincent P.O.V**

Mire la mano extendida y sin pensarlo levante levemente mi mano derecha para llevarla de regreso a mi costado. -…?- pude ver la confusión en los ojos de la niña frente a mí. Vi como devolvía su mano de regreso a su costado derecho y levemente levanto la contraria ofreciéndola.

Levemente tome la mano envuelta en guantes y la estreche en un leve saludo –Vincent Valentine-

Pude ver a Suri fruncir una ceja en un gesto pensativo en tan solo un instante cerré mis ojos y al volverlos a abrir la infante ya no se encontraba en donde estaba.

Moví mi rostro hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba la persona en cuestión, con mi garra derecha entre sus manos.

**End P.O.V**

-Vincent-San…tu guante es genial!!- Pude notar como en el fondo de los ojos de Vincent había sorpresa y un deje de alivio.

-Por esto, es que antes no me querías dar tu mano Vincent-San?- pregunte con un deje de curiosidad.

-Nunca nadie debería de ver algo como esto- murmuro Vincent mientras miraba su mano con un gesto de disgusto.ladee el rostro levemente y mire alrededor para después posar mi mirada en vincent _"porque razón estaría aquí?__...el parece una buena persona__"_

-Vincent-San?...- -…?- -Porque razón dormías aquí?- murmure mientras soltaba la mano de Vincent suavemente y pasaba las yemas de mis dedos sobre el satín colocado en el ataúd.-para pagar por mis pecados- pude ver la forma en que vincent intentaba empujar unos mechones de cabello que se adherían a su cara.

Con cuidado me coloque detrás de Vincent y hale levemente el listón que mantenía mi cabello en su lugar -…- coloque un extremo en una de mis manos y el otro en la otra para después ponerlo sobre la frente de vincent y empezar a colocar el resto de este alrededor de su frente.

–que estás haciendo?- -el cabello te molesta los ojos- murmure mientras seguía colocando la bandana improvisada -listo- me coloque frente a él y acerque levemente mi rostro -espera- tome un mechón de cabello que Salía por debajo de la bandana acomodándolo –ahora si-

Sonreí levemente mientras acomodaba unos mechones de cabello que estaban sobre el hombro de vincent. –no se está poniendo algo frio?- -eso es porque esta anocheciendo-

_"se está haciendo de noche!"_ -debo irme!- grite algo apresurada –…?- -ya es tarde y lo mejor será volver para limpiarme- murmure mientras señalaba las manchas esparcidas por mi ropa.

Me puse de pie y vi a Vincent volver a recostarse en su ataúd, con lentitud me acerque para no sobresaltar al can que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

–Descansa Vincent- murmure para después inclinarme levemente y dejar un beso sobre la Bandana que había colocado en su frente hace rato.

-Zidane suele hacer eso cuando tengo pesadillas- conteste con una sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida que recibía de Vincent.

Lentamente camine hacia la puerta viendo como góspel ya estaba listo para salir en cuanto la abriera –hey tranquilo- el can gruño levemente mientras seguía mirando hacia adentro de la cripta –vámonos gosp- suspire levemente.

Me acerque a la otra puerta y camine hasta llegar a la escalera _"en verdad esta frio"_ seguí subiendo hasta que vi la puerta que daba hacia la parte trasera de la mansión –bien ahora solo hay que caminar hacia el frente-

_"genial solo me tomo unos minutos regresar al frente!"_

-Suri-chan!!- -huh?- en ese instante me vi envuelta en un par de brazos –aquí está mi sobrina consentida!!- sonreí levemente al sentir como mi tío me llenaba de besos la mejilla –hola tío Kuja- -Suri-chan…- me tense al notar como Kuja me olfateaba el cabello -Estas sucia y hueles a humedad…donde has estado?-

-Uhm…jugando en el bosque?- leves escalofríos me recorrían la espalda, mientras notaba los ojos de Kuja escaneándome…varios minutos después me relaje al notar como sonreía -Eres igual a Zidane y lo digo en verdad, solo él podía regresar a casa con manchas como estas- murmuro el peli plateado señalando las manchas esparcidas por mi ropa. –ehh…- agradecí el ladrido que sonaba algo exaltado de mi mascota. que me había evitado hacer un comentario.

-Tranquilo no me olvido de ti Gospel- sonreí al ver como kuja le acariciaba el lomo al can, el cual de inmediato empezó a mordisquearle la mano.

-Anda vamos a casa a que tomes un baño- murmuro el adulto mientras me atraía a uno de sus costados y colocaba un brazo, sobre mi hombro –Vamos Gospel- grite con entusiasmo mientras acurrucaba mi rostro en el costado de kuja –cuéntame que estupideces hizo tu padre mientras venían en camino?-

**FlashBack**

-anda ve a caminar para que te circule la sangre de las piernas- -yay!- el camino hacia nibelhim era tanto, que decidimos hacer una parada en un pueblo; todo se veía muy tranquilo había gente y hacia un dia hermoso –mira Zidane!- señale hacia un árbol donde se encontraba, un par de aves de color azul.–zidane?- voltee el rostro; para encontrarme con la imagen de Zidane mirando a una chica –nunca cambiaras- suspire levemente "thump!" –huh?- levante el rostro para ver a zidane, estrellado contra un poste. –waa!! Zidane! Estas bien?-

**End FlashBack**

Sonreí nerviosamente –lo mismo de siempre- -otra vez se estrello contra una pared?…- -Algo así-

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo!! Cap 5 arriba!! Woot!! Lo siento este cap debía de haber salido antes pero después de que edite los otros cuatro me fui de vacaciones y pues me fue imposible ponerlo antes de irme así que aquí esta!! Sorry por la demora!!

Sé que tal vez se preguntan x ke de pronto aparece Zidane?. Eso es x ke es el padre de suri-chan, mientras escribía el primer cap no sabía que personaje seria el padre y puse un nombre de relleno x mientras pero no me había dado cuenta de que no lo había cambiado antes de subirlo!!

En fin los capítulos anteriores fueron editados para resolver ese problema, y algunos horrores ortográficos. –w-

Vincent: atrasada como siempre Zax-Kun

Hybrid: lo dices como si fuera algo malo!! Vinny!! ToT

Seph: hey hey aquí soy yo, quien regaña a la gente!!

Hybrid: ya basta uds dos pelean como si fueran enemigos!!

Vince/Seph: lo somos

Hybrid: en fin --

**-Reviews-**

**Karem:**ñya! muchas gracias nwn en verdad agradezco mucho que sea de tu agrado la forma en la que escribo! T-T

**-FogDance-: **corre alrededor como una maniaca gracias, gracias lo sé suri-chan se da a querer!! n.n y claro que seguiré escribiendo asip


	6. Primer Amor

**Un Dulce Recuerdo**

**Capítulo VI** Amor Infantil?

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

La caminata de vuelta, al lugar en el que nos hospedaríamos. fue tranquila; solo interrumpida de vez en cuando por, los residentes del lugar que saludaban a Kuja -Listo estamos aquí- levante la vista para encontrarme con; la casa de la que había salido corriendo esta mañana -hola kuja- voltee para toparme con una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos liliáceos –hola maya- la mujer sonrió y bajo la mirada, topándose conmigo en su campo de visión -ahh así que esta es la sobrina de kuja- dijo la peli castaña con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba.

-oh dios estas sucia!- comento la mujer tranquilamente -te caíste? estas bien?- pregunto la peli castaña algo preocupada -si estoy bien- respondí tranquilamente-bien vamos a que tomes un baño- todo fue tan rápido, me sentí siendo arrastrada dentro de la casa y para cuando me di cuenta, la sonriente mujer estaba intentando despojarme de mi ropa. –yo puedo hacer eso!- comente mientras sentía el calor en mis mejillas.

Suspire al sentir el agua caliente; cubriéndome por completo el cuerpo, me sonroje en el momento en que el rostro de Vincent paso por mi mente -Espero el agua no esté muy caliente?- abrí mis ojos al escuchar la voz de la peli castaña -tus mejillas están demasiado rojas- murmuro ella con un deje de curiosidad, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío -n-no es nada- murmure al sentir sus manos en mis mejillas –hm…- pude sentir un leve escalofrió, recorrerme la espalda en cuanto vi su sonrisa.

-O tal vez mientras estabas afuera encontraste a un niño interesante?- -no- negué levemente mientras hundía mis mejillas bajo el agua –tranquila aun eres joven tarde o temprano aparecerá alguien que te haga sentir mariposas en el estomago- Incluso bajo el agua pude, sentir mis mejillas tornándose de un intenso carmín, al pensar en el par de ojos que había visto hace tan solo unas horas atrás -mjhm- -Bien te dejare terminar, tu habitación esta al final del pasillo. Tus cosas ya se encuentran ahí-

Salí de la tina y tome la toalla que se encontraba sobre la barra secándome con ella gentilmente, dejando mis pensamientos divagar, coloque de nuevo la toalla en la barra y tome la ropa que maya-san había dejado para mí en la repisa. Coloque cada prenda donde debía Shorts de color blanco y una playera negra, al parecer maya no sabía que escoger de entre mis cosas y decidió darme algo en lo que me sintiera cómoda.

Una vez vestida me agache y tome mi ropa sucia dejando que mi olfato registrara todos los aromas en ella; mi aroma, la leve esencia de humedad y otro extraño aroma que hacía sentir como si un millón de arañas me recorrieran la espalda e hicieran sentir mi nariz algo graciosa.

Camine por el pasillo hacia la puerta que me habían indicado, sonreí al ver a Kuja sentado en su cama; pase de largo la habitación cuando después me, tope con la imagen de zidane viéndose al espejo lanzándose piropos. suspire ante el acto de mi padre adoptivo y seguí hasta llegar al final del pasillo.

La puerta se encontraba abierta; durmiendo al pie de la cama se encontraba góspel y cerca del armario las maletas que había empacado junto con zidane, mire la cama y no pude resistir el deseo de arrojarme en ella, sin cuidado alguno arroje la ropa que había llevado puesta, y me deje caer en la cama suspirando ante el suave contacto de las sabanas, contra mi adolorido cuerpo. -ughh-

El sonido de algo rodando en el piso me saco de mi ensoñación -hum?- mire hacia donde había arrojado mi ropa, para ver la pequeña esfera blanca rodando –debió salirse del bolsillo- murmure mientras colocaba mis pies en el piso y me ponía de pie para recogerla, por ultimo me acerque a mi pantalón recordando que había colocado ahí otras cosas y era mejor sacarlas de ahí ahora.

Me coloque de rodillas en el piso y empecé a hurgar en los bolsillos de este intentando sacar cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí, el resultado: una carpeta, una foto y un zippo. Suavemente coloque las cosas sobre la cama mientras me dejaba caer a un lado de ellas 'toc' 'toc' con tranquilidad coloque la carpeta bajo mi almohada -adelante- grite algo desganada -hey- mire sobre mi hombro y sonreí al ver la persona en la puerta –hey Zidane- mire al rubio acercarse y tomar asiento en un costado de la cama –como estuvo tu día?- sonreí levemente pues a pesar de los golpes, todo había estado asombroso -genial- -me alegra- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa infantil –y el tuyo?- -estuvo bien, anduve aquí y allá- respondió con un ademan de sus manos. Sonreí al ver como zidane continuaba hablando y haciendo ademanes, desde hace mucho tiempo me había acostumbrado a eso.

No podía pensar en haber terminado en las manos de otra persona, no me puedo imaginar lo que habría sido de mi si no hubiera tenido a zidane como mi padre, si quiero decir es verdad que es terco, pomposo y pervertido. Pero era eso exactamente lo que lo hacía un encanto, su actitud y su forma de ser. –y entonces termine dando un recorrido por las afueras del pueblo- dijo zidane con algo de vergüenza para después voltear a verme –lo extrañas?- pregunto en un tono algo culpable –huh?- mire al lugar en el que zidane tenía su mirada fija hace unos momentos, ahí en sobre la cama se encontraba el zippo de mi hermano.

Sonreí y coloque mi mano sobre la de el –eso es algo normal- dije mientras, apretaba mi mano con la suya -quiero decir es mi hermano, claro que lo extraño- un suspiro escapo de mis labios -pero un poco de tiempo separados no nos hace mal- zidane separo sus labios para responder, pero lo único que provino de ellos fue una pregunta -que es eso?- coloque mi mano sobre mi cuello; sintiendo la cadena que me había puesto hace rato -oh una llave- -de donde la sacaste- pregunto con algo de curiosidad -la encontré- respondí mientras movía mis pies de arriba hacia abajo -bien no te quedes dormida- el rubio sonrió, para después colocar una mano sobre mi cabeza y alborotar el cabello, todo lo que pudiera -recuerda que debes bajar a cenar- asentí aun algo cansada -lo sé- .

**Vincent****P.o.V**

El silencio que inundaba la cripta me hacia por primera vez en tantos años sentir soledad, hace tan solo unos minutos tenia compañía y en cuanto se marcho el vacio volvía a apoderarse de mi; respire tranquilamente pudiendo así captar el aroma que ahora inundaba el féretro donde descansaba –Vainilla?- abrí mis ojos sintiendo como mis fosas nasales parecían tomar agrado en la nueva esencia del lugar.

Recordé como suri se había inclinado y había besado el material y al mismo tiempo, una parte de mi frente; aun podía sentir el calor que sus labios habían desprendido contra mi helada piel –Teniendo pensamientos impuros?- -…- intente ignorar, el cuarteto de risas que se encontraban en mi cabeza y me dispuse a descansar, siendo arrullado por el calor que aun permanecía conmigo.

.**End****P.o.V**

Me deje caer en la cama sintiendo la pesadez en mis hombros, mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al trato que había recibido esa tarde, como pude coloque mi mejilla contra la almohada para sentir el liso material topando con una parte de mi mejilla _"oh la carpeta"_ mire la esquina que sobresalía de debajo de su escondite.

Mire el fragmento del material negro por unos cuantos minutos esperando que el sueño llegara a mi, pero al parecer morfeo tenía otros planes –pfh tal vez me entretenga hasta que me dé sueño- murmure deslizando mi mano sobre las sabanas y dejándola que tomara la esquina atrayéndola hacia mí y dejando así que la carpeta negra se viera por completo.

Suavemente gire para recostarme sobre mi estomago y poder mirar así los papeles, mecánicamente mis manos tomaron el costado y abrieron el material dejándome ver los papeles dentro de esta –hum?- notas se encontraban pegadas en la parte interna de la carpeta palabras como 'material Turk' 'excelente puntería' 'disciplina extrema' 'el cadete será un turk perfecto' las más comunes entre todas las notas

_"__por que estaría ahí el perfil de un __turk__"_ arquee una ceja ante la pregunta que ya me había realizado dos veces, tome la hoja que tenía el sello de shinra haciéndola a un lado y mire con detención la fotografía colocada sobre la siguiente hoja. Coloque la punta de mi dedo índice en la esquina de la foto moviéndola, dejando a la vista unas cuantas letras debajo de donde se encontraba descansando. Pude sentir mis ojos abrirse en sorpresa ante el nombre colocado en la parte superior de la hoja 'Vincent Valentine' –ese es Vincent?-.

Volví a mirar la foto de quien al parecer era vincent; un vincent muy joven, vestido en un traje blanco con su cabello corto –kawaii!- no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen de la persona que había conocido apenas hoy; quiero decir vincent-san tenía el cabello largo esta tarde y sus ojos tenían ese brillo de sabiduría, pero el adorable adolecente que estaba en la foto tenía un aire de timidez y complacencia.

'fecha de nacimiento: octubre 13' 'tipo de sangre: A' 'edad: ' _"lastimeramente la edad no aparece" _mire los datos en la hoja para después hacerla a un lado con algunas otras y toparme con reportes, cada uno de un tema diferente; Reportes de misiones en las que al parecer Vincent había estado presente, moví algunos otros reportes encontrándome con otra foto, esta vez de vincent una mujer y otros dos hombres los tres con una especia de sacos blancos.

Tome las fotografías y las coloque unas contra las otras, en cada una de ellas la edad de vincent variaba, pero había algo que era seguro para mí; el tiempo lo había cambiado pero aun así sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que la foto de él; cuando aún era un cadete._"Supongo que podría decir que…__tengo mi primer amor__ infantil__"_ me pregunte a mi misma mientras recordaba un comentario de kuja.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**-****Hybrid**** Virus-**

Yo! Siglos después! Pero llego! Woot! Llego! El capitulo 6! Woo! Bien bien bien esta cap se llama así porque así suele decir la gente que el amor infantil o amor de niños es cuando exactamente un niño (duh!) se enamora de alguien que nunca podría corresponder a sus sentimientos ahhh bueno Uds. saben cómo es esto –o- Prometo que el prox cap. no tardara tanto tiempo en aparecer! nwn

**-****Reviews****-**

**Karen: **20 capítulos aunque tendrá una side story y tal vez una secuela?

**usagi-kodoku** Gracias es genial que te guste y que puedo decir, suri-chan es asi XD

Seph: la única persona genial aquí soy yo! -O-

Zax: sehhh…aja


End file.
